Miscellaneous unorganized material/KXXV
KXXV (News Channel 25) is a full-power television station in Waco, Texas, serving Central Texas as an ABC affiliate. It is currently owned by the Drewry Communications Group (a family-owned company based in Oklahoma). A planned late 2008 sale of the Drewry stations to London Broadcasting fell through due to the late 2000s credit crisis. [1] London Broadcasting subsequently purchased local NBC affiliate KCEN-TV. KXXV also operates a low-powered, Class-A, digital semi-satellite in Bryan, KRHD-CD channel 40. KRHD has a small newsroom with several reporters who provide stories for a daily 10pm newscast that is produced by KXXV. In Waco/Killeen/Temple, KXXV broadcasts on cable channel 5, while in Bryan/College Station KRHD-LP broadcasts on cable channel 9. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=1 edit History KXXV signed on for the first time on March 22, 1985 as an NBC affiliate; Waco was one of the last markets in the nation with full service from all three networks. It switched to ABC that fall. KRHD-LP's call letters are based on the name of R'''obert '''H. D'''rewry, an Oklahoma native and founder of the Drewry Communications Group. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=2 edit Digital television KXXV's broadcasts have been digital-only since February 17, 2009;[1] the digital signal also offers Telemundo programming on 25.2 and local weather 24/7 on 25.3. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=3 edit Newscasts '''Monday-Friday *''Good Morning Texas Early Edition'' (5:30am-6am) *''Good Morning Texas'' (6-7am) *''The Texas Report'' (11-11:30am) *''News Channel 25 at 5:00'' (5-5:30pm) *''News Channel 25 at 6:00'' (6-6:30pm) *''News Channel 25 NightBeat'' (10-10:35pm) *''ABC 40 NightBeat'' (10-10:35pm) Saturday *''The Texas Report'' (6-6:30pm) *''The Texas Report'' (10-10:30pm) Sunday *''The Texas Report'' (5:30-6pm) *''The Texas Report'' (10-10:30pm) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=4 edit On-air staff http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=5 edit Current on-air staff Anchors *Bruce Gietzen (anchor) *Ann Harder (anchor) *Loren Korn (anchor/reporter) *Seth Kovar (anchor) Reporters *Natasha Chen (reporter) *John Cuoco (reporter) Meteorologists *Matt Hines (chief meteorologist) *Tiffany Savona (morning meteorologist) *Conley Isom (weekend meteorologist) Sports *Brandon Davidow (sports director) *Jeff McAdam (sports reporter) *Jahmai Webster (sports reporter) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=6 edit Notable reporters *Brian Collins, best remembered as the sports anchor on Ball State's college news program fumbling highlights only to conclude with the catch phrase Boom goes the dynamite.[2][3] *E.D. Hill (1986-1987) KXXV-TV, Waco, TX - reporter/anchor, best known as Fox and Friends Morning Anchor 1998-2006 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=7 edit News/station presentation http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=8 edit Newscast titles *''Eyewitness News 25'' (1985-1995) *''News 25'' (1995-2004) *''Nightbeat'' (10PM newscast; 1995-2009; still used on weekend newscasts) *''News Channel 25'' (2004-present) *''The Texas Report'' (10PM newscast; 2009-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=9 edit Station slogans *''TV-25, Let's All Be There!'' (1985, local version of NBC campaign) *''Eyewitness News 25, Count on the Team'' (1985-1995) *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (1995-2002) *''Your First Choice for News'' (2002-2004) *''The News Channel for Central Texas'' (2004-2005) *''Breaking News, Breaking Stories, Tracking Storms'' (2005-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=10 edit References #'^' http://www.kxxv.com/Global/story.asp?S=9863697 #'^' "Brian Collins' Career Finally Gets A Boom". Deadspin. http://deadspin.com/5039901/brian-collins-career-finally-gets-a-boom. Retrieved 2008-08-26. #'^' "Collins Bio". KXXV. http://www.kxxv.com/Global/story.asp?S=8808235&nav=menu509_11_1. Retrieved 2008-08-26. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=KXXV&action=edit&section=11 edit External links *KXXV *KRHD-CD *Query the FCC's TV station database for KXXV *Query the FCC's TV station database for KRHD-CD *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KXXV-TV